dbrpsfandomcom-20200215-history
God of Destruction, Brando
RP Details (I won't actually ruin this one, It's got a good story.) Brando's Yugioh Challenger The only current details of this God of Destruction are that of his recent occurrences on Earth. One of which being a 'Yugioh' battle with another God of Destruction, Pagne, in which he mistook him as a random drunken bystander considering the way he acted, as he was dancing to music from a sort of boombox and challenged him to a battle of Pagne's choosing. Pagne chose Yugioh and the battle's climax ended with Pagne as the victor. The Spirited Fighter Brando found himself wanting to test the mettle of a warrior of the planet Earth, and so he found exactly that, a warrior to gauge the power of. The name of the warrior in question was 'Locket Ryue' and, luckily enough, Locket accepted the 'bout. Brando started by kindly gracing Locket with the very first attack and as Brando gauged his power more and more to better understand, he found himself decreasing it over time to better match Locket in the duel. As the battle had come to a halt, Locket had made the mistake of insulting Brando's hair and not using his full power, which Brando had seen as insulting since 'he was underestimating him'. From then on, Brando had snapped slightly and used a far greater number of his power, sending an entire mountain the two fought on into the stratosphere which it had then landed back down after the match. During the climax of the battle, Brando used one of his signature ki attacks 'Chronic Mayhem' and clashed with Locket's 'Ultra Violet Ray', though the clash had not lasted for long as he had been completely overwhelmed. Locket appeared before Brando half-dead and he walked over to Locket, in a calmed state of mind as he uttered the word with a flaming purple aura and his right palm pointed at Locket "H.." Locket's heart then skipped a beat and time itself seem to slow down, until the rest of the word was said "eal.". Locket became fully rejuvenated and seemed sort of disappointed, but the end of the battle is the end. The two shook hands and respected each other as warriors, then departed. The Black Rose As Brando walked through the small park of the main city, he was interrupted by Alsorita who began to purposefully try to irritate and annoy Brando, shrugging off Brando's claim to be a 'God' and his incredible display of power when his ki reached even the towers. This had annoyed Brando to the point where he challenged Alsorita to a duel, in which she accepted due to seemingly having no fears whatsoever, which surprised Brando when it was revealed to him later on. The two decided to move their battlegrounds to another location as they were crowded by 'braindeads', as quoted from Alsorita herself. The two settled by the seashore where they had fought with many and many clashes, ki waves, blasts and devastating punches, even departing a majority of the sea at one point. As the fight began to reach the its conclusion, Brando had not even been using half of his full power, yet Alsorita pushed herself to the peak of her final form, which was equivalent to that of an SSJBE. Alsorita realised this and resigned, knowing that there'd be no point in continuing and Brando agreed, striking a deal by calling it a stalemate and taking her in as a sort of 'student'. Though, the only reason Brando wanted to stop is because his Angel 'Pucci' (a reference to Ca'pucci'no Martini) needed to relay some urgent news regarding the main hub world of Universe 17. The current whereabouts of Brando are unknown. Aspiring Warriors Bored, and ambitious, Brando called out to Locket and Alsorita through channeling his ki at a certain frequency the point where they could sense it and go towards the massive power. Seeing them both come, Brando offered them the choice to train with him which Alsorita had already accepted and now Locket gladly accepts almost instantly. First, he asks about their forms and what kind of fighter they are then moves onto a base form 1v1 match up, where Alsorita pulled some strange moves but had Locket completely dominate the match throughout. This would help Brando gauge what level the two were at and what kind of improvements needed to be made, which he then double checked by asking them after the spar. The next task was for the two students to carry two extremely heavy god weights from the waterfall to Korin's tower, but with the ground below them would begin to erase and would have them erased if they weren't quick enough, they were only allowed to use their base form and the very next form. Locket uses no extra forms but Alsorita breaks down to having to resort to SSJ. As the two neared the tower, the erasure was practically on their heel but they luckily made it there before being erased completely. The next task was for the two to copy Brando's examples of ki blasts, starting and a ki blade, moving onto a regular ki wave and then a super powered ki wave. Locket excelled perfectly whilst Alsorita struggled due to being extremely out of stamina, energy and willpower. Having passed regardless, Brando requested that they waste all of their energy and stamina before the next task was to begin, which they obliged. The next grueling task was then revealed. They had to climb to the top of Korin's tower and back down within just five minutes whilst ALSO being out of stamina. Locket made an immediate head start as Alsorita just sat there not doing anything. Brando began to encourage her, attempting to boost her morale by using Locket as an example of what she could achieve if the tried and this worked, she began to climb. By then, Locket had made it to the top and was moving down. Locket then moved down all the way back to the ground where he relaxed to gain back his energy, and Alsorita was not that far behind. The two relaxed on the ground until Brando dismissed them, but with some 'homework' he got the idea from Guue. He gave the two heavy god weights to strap onto each of their limbs which they must continue wearing whilst performing regular daily activities. Locket obliged whilst Alsorita simply have the complementary 'middle finger'. Brando looked onto the two warriors, feeling pride in others for once and not just himself, then he left the area as the other two did. Locket's Final Challenge During the several days after Locket personally training with the given God Weights, his base power increased drastically and Brando felt he was ready to spar with him to see how far he's truly gotten since their first bout. They had equal blows as Brando suppressed his base form and Locket started off in his Second Stage and built up to his Fourth Stage which would cause a chain reaction of continuous power and intellectual gain for Locket, impressing Brando and gaining more and more respect from the God of Destruction learning that the more and more physical pain Locket would gain, the more power he gains. This cycle of pain and combat would push and push Locket further to his Fifth Stage, which would now equal Brando's fully powered base form. This, of course, gained excitement and praise from Brando so they began with clashing at each other as most of the fight was a stalemate due to the equilibrium in power. Eventually, Brando used his 'Cosmic Breaker' to heighten his physical defense and offensive but lessen his speed and Locket would absorb the power of his Fifth Stage into his Super Saiyan form, raising his power and defense a little but extremely boosting his speed. This cycle of battle would continue for a little bit longer until Locket attempted to stab Brando in the back with a refined ki blade and this would cause Brando to go into his Full Power for a split second to counteract this, also telling Locket of what he just witnessed and felt. Brando would then beak Locket's left arm and leg, ordering him to stop before his body breaks entirely. Though, Locket would not let up and charged up his last resort shouting the words "Power of the Ryue Family" before throwing a ki ball of great proportions, planning to defeat Brando entirely. However, Locket seemingly had not comprehended the limitless well of Brando's energy and witness Brando go beyond the restrictions of a mortal to bat the ki ball far away into the distance for it to explode. If it had hit Brando, it would have done some severe damage since they were around the same power. At the end, Locket falls over unconscious and Brando uses 'Gravity' to heal Locket's wounds and broken limbs slowly. This causes a chain reaction of an angered Locket to awaken and ask for heavier God Weights to further his power, Brando obliges and they move on. Another Training Session Locket met up with Brando after a two week interval to test his strength and for Brando to see how capable Locket has become. Brando tells him that the fight will be based around if Locket is capable of even landing a single punch on him and Locket takes this seriously, starting off with his god weights on and entering his Second Stage. This cycle of attacking and counter attacking continues with Locket still not being able to punch. This would cause Brando to grab Locket's shin when he attempted a kick and slowly crush it before he instant transmissioned away.to recover. This pain made Locket realise he had to transform into his Third Stage where he removed his God Weights and used his 'Super Speed', and then his Fourth Stage which he fired his 'Final Light Trident' and was simply flicked away. Locket fully realised that Brando had gotten even stronger since the last time they met and powered to his max, the Fifth Stage. After a while of continuous back and forth from Brando and Locket, Brando accidentally put too much force into a punch onto Locket's knee resulting in his entire leg to be blown off. Seeing the current situation, Brando walked away but Locket wouldn't let up and used his 'Seishin Bone Release' to trap Brando with his own spine to let sharp needles into him. Brando seeing that Locket wouldn't give up and continue persisting until he finally landed a hit, allowed himself to be damaged from this and proclaimed Locket as the winner. After a while of recuperating, Locket fell unconscious which gave Brando the perfect opportunity to use 'Gravity' to heal him, give him heavier God Weights for training, and a 'Brando-Button' which would call Brando to your current location. Though, it is always up to Brando if he wants to go or not. Brando's story will no longer be updated, though I will further update his picture and moveset. Physical Description Brando, standing at 195cm, undergoes drastic physical changes upon ascendance into a God of Destruction. His formerly-clean hair becomes messy and unkempt, his eyes become sharper and adopt a darker outline, these features accompanied by his fanged-like teeth give the appearance of a Vampire. His clothing has changed quite a bit as well after his life as a mortal. Techniques Super Techniques Gravity - 'Gravity' is capable of healing anyone within a meter radius of Brando's palm, this goes for wounds and physical disabilities, which he was capable of and revered for at a very young age. Though, it is unknown why Brando would name such an ability 'Gravity'. Corkscrew Vortex - Within Brando's hand, he can create a small black hole-like property, though it does not wield the same pressure and force as an actual one. The black-hole like sphere is capable of pulling people and objects, which range from houses to skyscrapers, with a simple 'aim and pull'. Cosmic Breaker - This is Brando's usual power up move if he feels his opponent is too weak or not worthy enough to witness his actual power, so he resorts to engulfing his body with unkempt powerful ki which not only acts as makeshift armor but also as a physical damage output modifier. Chronic Mayhem: Demolition - The instant Brando snaps his fingers, the sparks generated from the snap cause an eruption within the air surrounding him which is able to conjure an explosion of sorts. This attack can only be targeted at another if the user is calm enough. Chronic Mayhem: Burst - Brando projects his energy, represented by a bright yellow fiery light from his palm, which destroys most of everything caught in its path, depending on the amount of strength and effort being used in the attack, before dying out. Ultimate Techniques Great Void Eradicator - Brando's famous finishing combo. The combo starts off with him dashing at his opponent, and punching them in the jaw, followed by a ki blast, sending the opponent flying. Brando then vanishes then re-appears behind the opponent, and elbows them straight in the spine to stop the opponent’s movement. He then finishes the combo with a full power double axe handle. Great Scorcia Flash - Once Brando is at one hundred percent, he can preform is a technique where the user bursts out bright red ki from all over their body. This attack takes a while to charge. This burst of ki has the capability of destroying a planet, though Brando usually compressed this output of power to make sure the maximum amount of damage will be directed at the target. The backlashes of this move are it drains and damages the user, though not to the same extent as the environment and organisms around him. Category:Characters